This invention relates generally to control of fishing reel winding of fishing lines, and more particularly concerns improvements in construction, operation and efficiency of multiple speeds winding of such reels, as well as rapid, accurate changing of reel winding speeds, during fishing.
There is need for reel apparatus incorporating the above needs, advantages and efficiencies, as well as for improvements in reliability, compactness and control of such apparatus.